No Strings Attached
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: What if it really was a love letter? XD HiruMamo


**Title: No Strings Attached**

**Summary: What if it really was a love letter? XD**

**A/N: **Hiruma honestly doesn't strike me as someone who would confess first. If he would it would probably be because time ticked him pretty badly haha. I was really pleased and very happy about my first HiruMamo fic and it really made me look forward to writing more. Thank you very much to:** ayane04, Bar-Ohki, fate-star, p3paula, Tsukiei, Jillian Leonhart, Musei Kage, Emio87, and InuAva. ** (Starts spreading creampuffs to everyone X3)

**SPOILER: **The main theme of this fic was from volume 29 chapter 251. It's prior to the Hakushu Dinosaurs vs. Deimon game where the whole team misunderstood Hiruma's emergency instructions for a love letter. XD It was so yummy and cream-puffy I just have to sink my teeth in it!! Kekeke!! Ya~Ha!!! TwT

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

**Warning:** Excessive use of Hiruma's "F" word. Because Hiruma is not Hiruma without the "F" word.

* * *

"Hey."

"What?"

"About that thing we saw."

"So we're thinking about the same thing?"

"Are you two talking about that thing we saw earlier?"

"Aha-ha-ha! I knew it! We're all thinking of one thing aren't we?"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUH?!"

"HUUUUUH?!"

"Hugo."

"He said Sena, Suzuna, Monta, Taki and the Huh-Huh brother's conversation sound very confusing but we're all actually thinking of one and the same thing and Komusubi finds it really strange that we all started talking about it as soon as we left the school grounds."

"I'm sorry everyone but although your minds seem to be synching very well I would just like to clarify what is the 'thing' we're all talking about."

"Mou! Yukimitsu-sempai! We're talking about that _'thing'_."

"Suzuna-chan, Yukimitsu-sempai would just like to clarify if we're all talking about the same thing."

"Sena's right! So since you're the only female in our bunch right now you should explain what that _'thing'_ is."

"Monta I don't see any valid reason why I should explain that _'thing'_ to Yukimitsu-sempai!"

"Because you're female."

"Because females are used to these kinds of things."

"Because it would be completely embarrassing for us males to explain."

"And in addition weren't you the first one to see that _'thing'_? And it's your fault we saw that _'thing'_ since you called us!"

"Monta you idiot! That doesn't justify anything! This is completely unfair and unreasonable!!"

"Um… in a way Suzuna-chan I think Monta and the Huh-Huh brother's are right. We wouldn't see it if you hadn't called us."

"Mou! Kurita-sempai not you too! Sena say something!!!"

"Um… Um… what would you want me to say?"

"MOU SENA!!!!"

"Hugo."

"Komusubi says as much as he would like to help you Suzuna-chan he actually agrees with everyone and so to get it over with Suzuna-chan should start and we should also help her in explaining since we all saw it as well and so we could confirm what we really saw."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Suzuna could only sigh in utter defeat.

"Oh, alright! But I suggest we walk back to school."

"Walk back? Why?"

"Just to make sure of that _'thing'_."

"You mean that _'thing'_ should still be there?"

"I just have a hunch."

"Okay can everyone just stop calling it the _'thing'?_ I'm really confused now."

"Yukimitsu-senpai is right!" Taki paused in silence and spoke up again, "What is that _'thing'_ we're talking about anyway?"

"ARGH!!! Okay can everyone just stop calling it the _'thing'_ already?!?! We saw You-nii and Mamo-nee!!!"

Everyone was deathly silent and the only sound that was heard we're the slow paces of the Deimon Devil Bats footsteps as their feet leave their marks on the dusty road headed towards their school. And after that rather strange and confusing conversation Yukimitsu finally pieced everything together and popped the real identity of the _'thing'_.

"Hey guys…" Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back at the man who dared to point out the truth.

"What if it really was a love letter?"

HHHHHHHUUUUUUWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?

~*~*~*~*~* ~

"I don't get it."

"You fucking don't have to."

"What are you planning to gain here?"

"To give the fucking bastards something to talk about."

"You're not that generous Hiruma."

Kekeke…

"Fucking not."

"If what you're planning is right they should be coming back here after a little while."

"Kekeke… Fucking right. Now while waiting let's have a little chat shall we?"

She leans her shoulder on the shoe lockers, "About what?"

He completely towers the small frame while he leans beside her, "This fucking letter."

It was small but he saw it anyway, "What about the letter?"

She knows he saw the small smile but he pretends he didn't see it, "Let's take it apart and talk about what's in it shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~* ~

So… How did all this happen anyway?

Anezaki Mamori knows very well that a very distinctive characteristic of hers is that of being a mother hen. It stood up with her ever since her childhood days and it was almost impossible to rid of such trait. Partnered with this trait is the fact that she's a busybody. Thankfully not the nagging type but she's aware that constant reminders annoy people every once in a while, which leads to the reason of joining the Disciplinary Committee. She considers this as an outlet to her unconscious instinct of putting things in order. When she became the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats football team it surprisingly served as a restraint for her and at the same time something that corrected her when she goes overboard. For all the games and trainings that the team has been through she watched everyone grow stronger as they learned to lean on each other. She learned not to overstep her caring.

She also learned the haphazard's of managing an all boy's team.

From Disciplinary Committee Officer to Deimon Devil Bats Manager to… Maid.

There was never a day that the club room was entirely clean. Not that the entire team is sloppy, it's just that there's always an area that manages to get messed up. For example there are days that the changing room is cluttered with the team's used spare uniforms or the showers being littered by random toiletries, or the table's turned into a pool of food and candy wrappings or empty soda bottles scattered on the floor. If she were to give credit to the boys it's that there wasn't a day that she saw boxers or briefs hanging around the clubhouse.

Nothing she can't handle anyway with the trusty broom, mop and apron.

Oh there's one more thing that's always the source of clutter in the club room: Fan Mail.

The mailman was always kind enough to put them in boxes. Two, three, four, five sometimes six boxes filled with postcards, fan mails and all sorts of gifts. The tiresome part of her job because a day doesn't go by without sorting the mail. She personally likes sorting out the mail though; it gives her an idea of all sorts of people out there.

She stacks the broom, mop and apron to its proper place. She takes out a cutter and slices open the first box of fan mail.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh well, the earlier I start with this the faster I can finish." She pushed the box through the teams changing rooms and pushed a small red button beside the light switch. In front of each locker a small slit opened up which leads to boxes underneath to collect the mail and postcards. Musashi, who was inspired by the concept of laundry chutes, was the one who came up with the idea. He takes the boxes out on weekends and gives them to the respective team members to take home and do what they want with it. It often makes Mamori wonder if each team member really reads everything.

As she cheerfully hummed a song she took a handful of letters, search for the intended receiver and shoots the mail in their respective mailboxes. There were simple letters with personal stamps, colorful envelopes decorated with glitter or handmade confetti of different shapes. Sometimes there were food coupons for either Kurita or Komusubi, game arcade passes for the Huh-Huh brothers, football how-to's for Yukimitsu, banana scented/shaped collectibles for Monta, pocket mirrors in various shapes and sizes for Taki, a construction tool or two for Musashi, eye shield's in different colors for Sena and bottles of sake for Doburoku-sensei. Suzuna also received gifts like sample cheerleading uniforms and requests from people if they could join the cheerleading team.

As soon as she finished sorting out five boxes of mail the only ones left in the box are those belonging to her and Hiruma's. Well Hiruma has his own mailbox like the rest of the team but being the complicated guy that he is…

"_Put all the names of the sender's in one fucking list. If it's important let me know."_

She doesn't mean to brag but surprisingly Hiruma's fan mail is as high as a mountain just like hers. She has to skim through the mails contents, list the sender's name, set aside what she thinks is important and dumps the rest in his mailbox. A scowl etched her face as she walked towards her bag and took out her clipboard, extra sheets of paper and a pen. The mind numbing task of skimming through the contents of a letter/fan mail adding the fact that it's not even hers makes her head burn. She found it unavoidable to pop a vein every once in a while because of the threats, overflowing profanities in their written form and insults and then there was the very special category that always serves as a cherry on top.

_At first I didn't care if it's true or not but if it's a rumor then there must be some shred of truth in it! There are rumors that the Deimon Devil Bats Manager is actually your girlfriend?! You've got to be kidding me! A pecking mother hen like her will only hold you down! You said you needed a girl you could use I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there that you could use besides her! Heck I'm available so write me back if you'd like to reconsider okay?_

_Minamashi, Mei_

The moment she realizes the letter is actually a _love letter_ makes her want to burn the whole pile and tell the blonde devil that he doesn't have a single mail at all.

"FOR THE NTH TIME I AM DOING MY JOB AS A MA-NA-GER! ARGH! WHAT PART OF MA-NA-GER DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?!?!?"

She wasn't surprised by the fact that circulating rumors would point her out as the blonde devil's girlfriend. Back when the football club was only starting to grow no girl in her sane mind would go after the devil. Then the team steadily earned a name and girls suddenly swallowed their common sense and her existence as a manager was recognized as an immediate threat. The moment she realized it she readily accepted it with an "Ok! It's alright with me!" motto determined not to shy from a fight… without considering her limits.

She let out a groan. Her cheek rested on the clipboard and she stared at the hand that was faintly holding on the pen. "What am I doing?"

"_Mamo-nee, why do you have to go through You-nii's mail anyway?"_

"_He probably thinks that reading a whole box and only finding three significant mails is a perfect waste of time."_

"_We-well that's really like him isn't it? Ahaha."_

_The bubbly cheerleader watched the auburn haired manager scribble names on the clipboard as she reached out for the next letter. She uses two clipboards, one for male senders and the other for female senders. Male senders usually just send out challenges and threats while most of the female senders send love letters. Suzuna picked up the clipboard for females scrutinized and flipped through the list of names and sighed. _

"_Mamo-nee."_

"_Hm? What is it Suzuna-chan?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

_She dropped her pen and quizzically stared at the bubbly cheerleader, "I'm making a list of all the senders."_

_Suzuna blinked and gave a crazy smile, "Why isn't your name here on the list?"_

Yeah, there was that nagging suggestion Suzuna mentioned a few days ago ever since Mamori started sorting through the mail. The bubbly cheerleader is hell bent on her theory between the hidden relationship between her and the quarterback from hell. Suzuna is actually very observant and sometimes Mamori would silently pray that Suzuna would just shrug off her suspicions as misunderstandings. This made the manager fume at her frustration as she gave out a sigh that may very well cause the loss of her life.

Suzuna would happily sum it up in one word: Jealous.

Which frustrates her even more considering the many advantages of being Anezaki Mamori. The fangirls can only write questions they've always want to ask to the quarterback while she finds things out about him without asking and just by staying beside him. She's the only who could stand his insane requests of reports for the sake of making tactics for incoming games all of which were even handwritten to boot! And like Musashi colorfully puts it Anezaki Mamori has already mastered the art of cleaning up after Hiruma Youichi. She's one of the very few who has witnessed his moments of weakness. She's the one who would speak and defy him if it means she could stop him once in a while from doing the impossible.

And she's jealous over the fact that she couldn't sum up everything in words and get it over with.

She laughs in utter irony. She used to recite magic words like a scout's motto: "Thou shall not fall in love with the quarterback." Now it evidently evolved into: "Thou shall not say it out loud."

_A pecking mother hen like her will only hold you down!_

She scribbled her name on random scraps of paper, "What do you people know anyway?" She blew the stray strand falling on her face and continued to scribble her name lazily as she watched the pen tip to different sides. She's aware that her mother hen instincts are usually the root of arguments between her and Hiruma. Sure it drives him up the wall but he never said that she was a nuisance. It's Hiruma after all knowing him he would just find ways to tick her off into quitting the managerial position but he didn't. Instead they played a quiz game and he ended it by taking advantage of the murder of his right arm and her ever caring heart. It took him that long to finish it and sometimes it makes her wonder just how much he trusts her.

"_There are idiots in the NFL who've stayed in games in spite of broken bones. True or false?"_

_Why'd he have to choose to be stubborn at this moment?! "That's…. if I answer true… Hiruma-kun, you'll want to head back right?" _

_She took a deep breath, "False."_

_She thought she played enough mind games to read what was going on but she forgot that he was always one step ahead. Always. "Wrong. I'm the victor. As promised you'll do as you're told."_

"Idiot. Game or not I've been doing as I was told haven't I?"

She sat up straight and absently stared at the random scribbles of her name. And all of the sudden her mind turned fuzzy and started buzzing and before she knew it she was playing solitaire with the play book, the list of names and loads of paper.

"_Put all the names of the sender's in one fucking list. If it's important let me know."_

By the end of the day she already had a theory on how much he trusts her. What's important to her is important to him as well.

~*~*~*~*~

She handed him the list together with the letters the next day.

She wishes she would never write something as nerve wrecking ever again.

~*~*~*~*~

He maintained his classic pose. Feet on the table fingers typing furiously on the laptop as he popped his gum, "Fucking manager."

She raises her head from her tedious sweeping, "What?"

"Have you heard of déjà vu?"

He clearly caught her attention, "Yes, what about it?"

"Ever had a fucking experience?"

Although she wasn't sure where the conversation would be going there was no harm to a casual conversation anyway, "Once or twice I guess. Why'd you ask?"

"A fucking suggestion and I want you to play along."

Okay maybe there was 'unpredictable harm' to the casual conversation after all, "What's this all about?"

"You're as bright and clear as daylight fucking manager. You'll know when we get there."

Was that a compliment? Get there? Where's all this going to anyway?

~*~*~*~*~

The Disciplinary Committee meeting started and ended in a blur. The more the auburn haired teenager stared at the coming sunset outside the window the more the meeting stayed non-existent in her already cluttered mind. But she really had no intention to brood about the things that needed brooding at school. For some reason, and it's probably just today, she doesn't want to stay in school the grounds. Still she merrily skipped down the stairs and walked towards the shoe lockers when…

Déjà vu happened.

The striking blonde devil was leaning casually against her shoe locker. His eyes were staring outside the school grounds and his mind was obviously somewhere else. Still his tall, lanky and casual frame was leaning by her shoe locker. He was waiting for her for who knows how long. Bewildered and confused she took small steps towards him and she stopped leaving a good distance between him. She was gaping but he didn't turn to face her at all. Instead his brows furrowed as he blew his gum and popped it.

Suzuna who was standing by the door was thrilled to be unnoticed. She saw everything from Mamori's stunned expression at the sight of Hiruma casually waiting by her shoe locker. Eager to spread an once-in-a-lifetime gossip, she signaled the Huh-Huh brothers followed by Monta and Sena with Kurita and Komusubi who managed to squeeze in despite Taki's senseless spinning. After Hiruma popped his gum he nonchalantly turned to Mamori and fished out an envelope from his pocket. Mamori stared at it reluctantly but he handed it to her anyway.

And since there were no words to explain what happened, everybody gave their own translation.

"THAT'S A LOVE LEEEETTTTTEEERRRR!!!"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUHHH?!"

"HUUUHHHHH?!!"

"I-I-I WON'T FORGIVE MAX!! #$%*&!!!!!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Sena stared at them uneasily, "No, That's definitely something else…" He winced and felt rather uneasy then the Huh-Huh brothers gave him bewildered looks. Yukimitsu who was bewildered as everyone felt unsure and started fidgeting, "Something feels wrong."

"HUH?!"

"HUUUHHH?!"

"HUUUHHHHH?!!"

Kurita has no idea what was happening. "Uh…. Huh what?"

Monta scratched his head, "How do I put this… Something tells me we've done this before."

"The monkey's right."

"He's actually right."

"I guess monkey's deserve credit every once in a while."

"THAT'S NOT THE FREAKING POINT!"

And everyone got a taste on how hard and painful a pompom can be. "Mou! When will you guys learn to stop spoiling my fun!"

Sena bit his tongue and hopes that he would be the voice of reason, "Su-Suzuna, we might be misunderstanding things. We always do!"

But no one paid attention and they even silenced the poor running back. All of the sudden everyone's ears perked up and their eyes looked like they would fall off their sockets any moment. Yukimitsu looked bothered as much as Sena, "I still say something feels wrong." Sena's brows furrowed but he nodded anyway. He wasn't as perceptive as his bald headed sempai but anything that involved Hiruma was always suspicious but that's not what's bothering him. Sena, for the love of football, could not remember when he started having this same feeling when the beloved mother figure was involved.

He faced her but he was still casually leaning on the shoe lockers, "I'm making sure that you understood my instructions fucking manager, I thought you should have this back."

This wasn't déjà vu anymore but it was a game he asked her to play. The setup was the same: The stage, the main characters even the backdrop of the ever heart melting sunset was one and the same! The script however is essentially different. Hiruma was setting up an illusion of a déjà vu. Now the play heavily relies on the impromptu script and if it is delivered with the right lines then eventually it would go to the expected ending.

What is the expected ending anyway?

Mamori was wary and it made her stand on her toes. She managed to peek over his shoulders and it made her mouth twitch. The Deimon Eavesdroppers, the perfect audience, were hot on their tails waiting for the events to unfold.

She was unaware that he was already leaning on the human curtain that shielded her from the audience, "Gonna stay on your toes all day?" She puffed her cheeks in fury and wished she hadn't caught wind of his scent, "So we're supposed to make them lose interest?"

He gave a low laugh and grinned, "The show must go on fucking manager."

She stepped back and took a deep breath. The moment her eyes fell on the envelope was when realization hit her. It was the envelope he handed him a day ago. "You're giving this back to me because?"

He let his back rest on the shoe lockers to unveil her to the audience, "It's called 'return-to-sender' fucking manager." She heavily glared and it sent shivers down the spines of the Deimon Eavesdroppers.

She snapped together with sapphire orbs, "You don't want it?"

He refused to look at them just to piss her off, "If you know already then don't ask me."

It took her a split second to keep her silence. The tension was evident and the Deimon Eavesdroppers are starting to back out. Maybe Sena was right. Maybe everything really is a misunderstanding and they're just witnessing another heated argument. But it made Kurita bite on his fingernails, Komusubi chewed on his lip, the Huh-Huh brothers are close to pulling each other's hair, Yukimitsu's head became shinier because of heavy sweating, Sena and Monta hugging each other like idiots and Suzuna's eyes were starting to water. This wasn't the first time they've witnessed them argue. It's just that this argument felt like war.

And war between Hiruma and Mamori was never pretty.

In the next split second the letter in her hands got ripped to shreds faster than the Deimon Devil Ghost.

Hiruma pushed himself off the shoe lockers clearly shedding his nonchalant aura, "Fucking manager you---?!"

"I should be fired for the second time I've done this. But like I did before I ripped it apart without reading it. I wrote it anyway. I know what's in it so there's no point in reading something that took a lot of effort to write."

Her petite frame was shaking, her sapphire orbs were clearly coated with ice and her voice was dripping with acid.

Mamori Anezaki is _mad._

Sena shuddered and picked up the cue on being the voice of reason once again. "We should really leave now." Suzuna had a face of regret that clearly says she's sorry for dragging everyone as witnesses. Sena was unsure of what he should say but he patted her on the shoulder and took her by the hand instead. Everyone hastily stood up and started to pick up on Sena's pace to leave the school grounds before the blonde devil would pent his anger at them. Sena felt cowardly but he knew he couldn't do anything about it anyway and all he could do was look back again at the beloved mother figure.

And something else caught his eye instead.

Water was pooling from sapphire orbs and it threatened to spill until someone's calloused hand brushed it away.

"Se-sena?"

Sena knows that Suzuna saw it too.

~*~*~*~*~* ~

"Oi."

She stared long and hard at her feet. Her hand covered her eyes while the other fumbled through her skirt pocket to fish out her handkerchief. He just stood there watching her. He was crossed between taking a picture for the threat book and finding a way to peel her hands of her eyes. The image would burn into his memory anyway and since he was surprisingly a fucking gentleman he won't embarrass her any further. After furiously wiping her eyes clear of tears she took a deep breath and faced him with her failed attempt of a straight face.

"You took it too seriously."

Her voice was shaky, "I don't get it."

He is so amused that he himself would have a hard time keeping it to himself, "You fucking don't have to."

"What are you planning to gain here?"

"To give the fucking bastards something to talk about."

Her eyes were twinkling with the usual glimmer and he felt something melt, "You're not that generous Hiruma."

Kekeke…

"Fucking not."

"If what you're planning is right they should be coming back here after a little while."

"Kekeke… Fucking right. Now while waiting let's have a little chat shall we?"

She leans her shoulder on the shoe lockers, "About what?"

He completely towers the small frame while he leans beside her, "This fucking letter." He brought out another letter from his pocket and she was taken aback. He already predicted that she would tear the letter so he made a dummy one instead. What he was holding out to her was the _real letter_ he wanted to talk about.

It was the letter she gave him yesterday.

It was small but he saw it anyway, "What about the letter?"

She knows he saw the small smile but he pretends he didn't see it, "Let's take it apart and talk about what's in it shall we?"

Frowning she took the letter and waved it at him, "This is the female senders list. You told me to give you a list of the senders and I did." She took out the stapled sheets of paper and raised a brow at him, "Don't tell me you're going to ask me advice on which girl you're going to go after."

"Dig a hole in your ear fucking manager. I said earlier this is a 'return-to-sender' letter."

Her brows furrowed and confusion was written all over her face. "You want me to return every letter from these people?"

He smirked. Two can play at this game, "I already did. You're name is written all over it." Her face remained passive and he did the honors of elaborating, "Like you said you wrote it and put in a lot of effort on it." He was tracing figures as she held out the paper to him. "I give you points for fucking creativity. You used the playbook and made models out of the different formations to spell out your fucking name and hid it in this list." Yup, he'll definitely give her points for creativity. He was smug about the fact that she thought highly of him. Only a football enthusiast would be able to read the real message. Then again in this case only he would be able to read it because it was obviously intended for him.

The senders list has six columns of names closely inline together on each page. First she chooses a model formation for example on the first page she used 'Sweep' as a model. Using the names of the senders she arranges them for her to be able to pick out letters that belongs to her name and capitalizes it. The capitalized letters would serve as markers and when you stare at them closely and connect each letter you'll have a football formation that spells out her name. Six pages using six different formations all spelling out her name.

And in all honesty it was one of the most astounding things he's ever laid his eyes on.

She wasn't caving in easily though. So he kept pressing on her, "You used the female senders list. The list that holds the names of all those who sent me..." He lowered his head and his breath brushes on the crown of her head, "_Love letters._"

"So tell me, why all the effort when I'm fucking sure you're the type who can say it out loud when time forces you to?"

She slowly looked up at him and this time his breath brushed through her face, "You make me go through the impossible and you think I'll just go ahead and say it out loud? Where's the fun in that?"

The beaming expression with the trademark angel smile was too adorable that the line of sanity that held him back is growing thin. He has found his match, "Kekeke. And since when did you become so damn cocky?"

"You're an unbelievably influential person Hiruma-kun."

"Didn't think I rubbed on you that badly fucking manager."

She chewed on her lip quite unsure on what she was about to say, "So why 'return-to-sender'?"

He was at his limit and personally he's surprised that he held out long, "That damn cocky huh? I'm personally here to return two things."

"You don't want the letter?"

His ears twitched. The audience finally returned and just in time for the curtain to fall, "I don't need it."

She however was unaware that the show hadn't ended yet, "What's the second thing?"

"The _element _of your fucking letter."

"Hiruma?"

"Shut up."

Waiting for her wasn't so bad.

"Now close your eyes."

Being a fucking gentleman had its perks after all.

"Yeah like that."

~*~*~*~*~* ~

**Omake:**

"Wakana-chan! Over here!" Julie waved enthusiastically and the Ojou White Knights manager chirpily headed over to the table. Tsuyumine Megu of Zokugaku Chameleons', Sawai Julie of Bando Spiders, Himuro Maria of Hakushu Dinosaurs and Taki Suzuna of Deimon Devil Bats all gathered in the corner table of one of the most expensive cafes in the district.

"Sorry I'm late. No one believed me and I had to explain the whole story all over again but they paid me anyway." The moment she sat down the waitress handed her the menu and she eagerly browsed through it. "I'll have milk tea and strawberry shortcake please."

"Hey we ordered a parfait for everyone too is that alright with you Wakana-chan?"

"Wow! Really? We won that much?"

Suzuna happily slurped on her strawberry shake and squealed, "See! I told you we would win."

Megu smirked as she kept stirring her coffee, "I honestly had my doubts but it's Deimon after all."

Maria took out the well soaked teabag from her cup and smiled, "Yeah. Impossible is out of Deimon's vocabulary."

Julie plopped four cubes of sugar on her latte, "Mamori-san and Hiruma-san are now official!"

"So does that mean every guy on your team said it was impossible for You-nii and Mamo-nee to be together?"

The managers looked at each other and nodded except Julie who suddenly stood up and waved her hand.

"Actually there's one more, oh here he is now! Akaba over here!"

"~Fuuu."

"A-A-KABA?!" "

"I don't get it what made you bet on it?!"

He enthusiastically strummed on his guitar with his pick, "Their notes were different but their melodies blended in harmony."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! It's all about the harmony!" Taki was spinning to the sound of the guitar which made Akaba even more enthusiastic.

And out of nowhere the Huh-Huh brothers together with an annoyed Koutarou screamed their opinion out of their lungs,

"WHAT THE HELL DOES MUSIC HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!"

* * *

What the hell does music have to do with it anyway?! XD Oh well. Taki wasn't supposed to be in this Omake. I was typing away with this fic while my sister was reading the manga she pointed out that Taki and I actually share the same birthday!!! XO Actually I don't know if I'm supposed to be pleased with that or not but we laughed our guts out anyway. X)

R & R please and thank you everyone. X)


End file.
